


The Collection

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Collection

"I just need a sample from you to complete the potion," Severus said, dangling the empty phial in front of Harry.

"What—what kind of sample?" Harry seemed nervous. 

"A bodily fluid. I need to collect the sample myself."

Harry snickered. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"As if playing 'naughty schoolboy gets a detention' isn't?" Severus sighed. "Should we continue?"

Harry took a breath and his voice was serious once more. "You need my blood?"

"No," Severus said moving closer. "I require your semen, Mr Potter, and I shall enjoy collecting it."

"Will I enjoy it?"

"I certainly hope so."


End file.
